


Nightmares in Daydreams

by LivininCorsets (LivinginCorsets)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: #Jelsahaven on discord, #jhavenproject2020, F/M, Friendship, Kinda Fluffy, first challenge/project, kristoff took over a section and gave me a backstory, olaf being olaf, pre frozen 2, was supposed to be hurt comfort but Olaf happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinginCorsets/pseuds/LivininCorsets
Summary: While wandering one day in the woods behind his home, Olaf finds something interesting leading Elsa to have a few interesting nights. This was a project for #Jelsahaven on discord. Enjoy
Relationships: Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Tales of Jelsa Haven





	Nightmares in Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Disney’s Frozen or DreamWorks/William Joyce Rise of the guardians. Anything and anyone you recognize belong to their respective owners I’m just playing in their Sandbox. 
> 
> This was a Challenge/ Project for #JelsaHaven on discord. My word was Nightmare and the theme was supposed to be hurt comfort….I don’t think I succeeded on the last bit. 
> 
> Please read and review, I accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. And yes this is a Complete oneshot. 
> 
> One last thing to note this takes place maybe a week or so before Frozen 2. And I cannot characterize Tooth and Anna worth crap apparently. The term “Childe” was used on purpose. THANK YOU MEL FOR BEING MY LAST MINUTE BETA!  
> ———

———

It was kind of a drab morning. The sky was grey with a light flurry, with those giant fluffy flakes, that everyone knew it wouldn’t stick. Olaf was just wandering the wooded gardens behind Arendelle castle, enjoying the late fall day. Hopping into the natural piles of leaves. Never noticing a figure flying above him.

Jack Frost, the figure, stopped and had to do a double take. “What in the…” his pale hand scratched his silver white hair. His dark, stormy blue eyes alight with confusion as his brows furrowed. There was a snowman, frolicking in the woods. Just to be sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing, he landed on a tree branch and rubbed his eyes. “Yup. That snowman is alive. I gotta tell North about this!” With a chuckle, he leapt off the branch and kept heading north. It wasn’t quite time for him to be at this altitude full time yet as it was only late October or early November, didn’t really keep track anymore. 

The man took note of where he was and he would be back. But for now he had to find that stray Nightmare.

Olaf in the meantime trotted off. There he hears a whinny. Curious he heads towards the sound. As he crawled through some underbrush he started to see some small hoof prints. Breaking through the thick bramble the innocent snowman saw a small a tiny horse laying on its stomach on the cold ground. It’s dark grey coat seemed to almost shimmer in the overcast light. He clapped his stickly hands together happily.

“It’s a black glitter pony!” He ran up to it, not even noticing his glowing ethereal eyes. “You are coming home with me and I will name you Dreamer, since I started to drift when you were nuzzling me!” Patting the foal sized horse. “Elsa and Anna will love you I am sure of it! I hope they think I am ready for my own pet!” he rambled on as he lead the strange horse back to the castle stables without anyone knowing. There he put Dreamer into the paddock next to the one reserved for Sven when he and Kristoff weren’t of on their ice master duties. What ever those were.

Olaf filled a bucket with grain and another with fresh water. “You stay there Dreamer and I will be back with Elsa in the morning so I can introduce you!” He happily skipped away not knowing about the rough night ahead.

——-/\——/\————-

As Jack floated on the wind into the North Pole, he noticed the office was in chaos. The yeti’s stumbling around with paperwork for the orders that were arriving early. North was delegating duties to each yeti, while the elves were underfoot like first day interns on a job. It was no wonder the big guy put bells on the little rascals.

Jack stood to the side with Sandy, and Aster, the giant ass bunny, waited for North to catch his breath as the horde of sweaty, musky, ape men trudged out of the office to get to work. With a grumbling sigh North was finally able to give the trio his attention.

“And the busy season is just starting.” North groaned, “How are things on the missing Nightmare end?”

“Nuthin in my sector. Tooth is still out there but with her being so busy, I may have to step in and give her a hand.” North nodded then looked at Sandy. The muted Sandman’s symbols were moving so fast Jack couldn’t keep up but apparently the tattooed guardian could with little issue.

“Well that means one less Nightmare. I know there is one left.” He looked at Jack waiting for his report.

“Around Arendelle I saw something strange. It wasn’t the Nightmare. But it was a…” he paused. Jack knew he was going to catch hell from the others. Especially bunny.

“A what, Frostbite?” The six foot rabbit asked while leaning against the wall, spinning a carrot like a sharpshooter from the Wild West. Taking a breath Jack winced, and he ignored Aster’s snark, causing the rabbit to raise a bushy white and grey eyebrow, and the spirit of Hope smirked.

“A walking, talking, singing snowman.” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing what was to come. North was the one who started chortling loudly.

“Welp, welcome to the oddness of Arendelle.” The rabbit said. Jack’s head snapped up.

“What?”

“Arendelle is home to a special queen, who has abilities similar to you; but with a little bit extra oomph in some cases.” North explained, absolutely giddy about the entire situation.

Sandy, explains slowly with his thought pictures, that maybe Jack should hang around the area incase the magic attracts the Nightmare.

Before anyone could say anything else, a flurry of iridescent royal blue, royal purple and tourmaline green feathers bulldozed it’s way into the office, scattering North’s paperwork all over the floor, which he let out some soft cursing, that was just organized!. “Oops! Sorry! Sorry I’m late. What did I miss?”

A series of chuckles at Tooth’s expense, then Jack says that he’ll keep an eye on Arendelle for anything “odd.”

He wasn’t curious about the magic queen. Not at all. Nope.

——/\——-/\

Later that night, a blonde queen was having a hard time sleeping. Again. Although this time it wasn’t an ethereal voice in her head.

_Monster!_

She tossed and turned.

_End this winter! Bring back summer!_

Her brows furrowed as she groaned from the warped memory.

_No harm must come to her!_

_I will not be caged!_

The tossing and turning continued.

A figure floated up to the castle and gazed through the windows. Jack had found evidence of a Nightmare, albeit a small one, residing in the stables. Who in their right mind would keep one of these things as a _pet_?

A shadow like being moved inside the room. Snapping his head to look directly into the bedroom, the winter spirit was floored by what he saw. There in the room with a slight figure on the bed sleeping, though not soundly, was a giant nightmare, being cornered by tendrils of ice and frost that seemed to spread throughout the room. The dream the woman must have been having was feeding the Nightmare. Quietly Jack phased through window and eased through the shadows. Trying to sneak up on the black sand horse. Suddenly the equine startled and bounced out of the castle, phasing through the window. Leaving tendrils of black sand in its wake.

“I am not a Monster!” The woman yelled as she sat straight up terrified. Panting. A frosty cold sweat trailed down her skin. Her panic sent sharp ice tendrils flying in all directions, causing Jack to duck and dodge in several directions to avoid being impaled.

“Woah!” The sudden vocalization from Jack caused Elsa to snap her head towards in his direction so fast he wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up with whiplash.

“Who are you? What do you want? How did you get in here?” As she started to form an ice spear in her hand as she held her quilt to her chest for modesty.

Jack cut her off before she tossed that very sharp looking spear at him. And before she called the guards “Hold on, you can _see_ me? Never mind we can save that for later. My name Is Jack Frost, I am a Winter spirit and was tasked with catching an errant Nightmare, which is a horse that looks like it’s made from black sand and causes- well nightmares.” 

She apparently didn’t believe him, and expertly tossed that spear at him. Reacting quickly he threw up a wall of ice, causing the spear to shatter loudly.

**_“Her majesty! Is everything alright?”_** A deep masculine voice came from behind the door.

“Y- yes, everything is fine captain.” The beautiful queen said as she eyed the ice wall Jack had made. “It was just a nightmare.”

**_“If you’re sure ma’am.”_** The Captain of the guard said.

“Yes, have a good rest of your night Captain.”

**_“I’ll be posting a guard here just in case, for the rest of the night, ma’am.”_** The Captain said with an air of finality that caused the queen to shake her head and roll her eyes.

“Now, Jack.” The queen started. “What did you mean by _‘you can see me?’_ hmm.” Her tone left no room for mischief.

“I am a winter spirit, and the Guardian of Fun. Most people can’t see me because they don’t _believe_ in me,” Jack paused, for a quick second. “Do you by any chance believe in the Easter bunny, Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy or Sandman?” A disgruntled look adorned her face.

“Really, Mr Frost. I don’t have time for children’s stories.” He held his hands out in peaceful surrender.

“I will take that as a no. In that case you either believed in me before I came into your window, or it has to do with our magic.” Jack summoned a slight gust of wind to lean back like on a chair. His brown deer skin breeches and cloak looked like they have seen better days, as well as the light blue tunic, though the moonlight glistened off them like frost that just seemed to aluminate from his body. They also looked dated- by a couple centuries.

“Okay, since magic is obviously involved and I don’t want to a migraine at this time of night, let’s move on. Do you have the proof that a, what was it that you called it?”

“A Nightmare.” 

“A Nightmare, to cause my nightmare tonight.”

The spirit smirked. And floated over to where some black sand laid on the floor. He landed and picked some up. “Do you by any chance have a small vial to put this in, so it’s easier to carry?” She nodded and reached into her bedside table and opened a drawer, pulled out a vial and lightly tossed it to him. Not trusting him enough to leave her bed while still in her night Gown. He deftly caught it without looking and picked up the sand and poured it into the small glass container.

“You should be fine tonight. I’ll be back tomorrow to see if anything new pops up.” He used his Shepherd's Crook to help him off the floor. “It fed off your nightmare tonight and won’t be back, now that I scared it off; but that doesn’t mean it won’t be back another night since I saw evidence of it living in your stables.”

“Why would anyone bring it there?”

“That’s what I’m wondering. The only ones who can see them are spirits, or those with childhood innocence.” He looked up. “Are there any wholly innocent children here in the palace?”

Elsa shook her head, “No, wait. He’s not a child but I did make him and he is very innocent. We’re still teaching him to read.” Jack cocked his head to the side waiting for her to go on. “Olaf, he’s a snowman that I managed to bring to life…”

Jack blinked. “He’s, yours?” Elsa blinked.

“You saw him?” Jack nodded

“Yeah, on my way home. I have to say I’ve never tried to bring any constructs to life before.” Elsa blushed and clutched her quilts and duvets closer to her.

“Well, he was an accident. Marshmallow was accidentally on purpose, and the snowgies were a complete surprise from a cold,”she half mumbled in embarrassment.

“I have got to hear this story sometime. But for now I gotta get this back to North. I’ll see you sometime tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow around sunset? I should be done with my duties by then.” Jack grinned.

“It’s a date!” He leapt towards the window. “By the way. You are not a monster. I’ve seen real ones, and you are nothing like them.” With that he phased through the window and let the winds carry him away.

He missed the smile that appeared upon Elsa’s cooling cheeks. She laid back into her plush pillows and slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber, dreaming of her and the man she just met dancing on the northern winds and the Aurora’s colorful light.

——-/\—/\——-

Jack made it back to the Pole by dawn. He was exhausted, no doubt about it, but there was no way he could rest now.

“The Nightmare is hanging around Arendelle.” He places the vial of sand on North’s desk. The burly man looked up at Jack with slight surprise. “Unfortunately the person it chose was the magic queen you told me about, her dream causes her powered to flare and corner the thing. Then she woke up and it took off. I’m going to meet her this afternoon to see if we can find it. I saw evidence that someone had been keeping it in the stables.”

North held up his hand, Jack cut himself off. “What do you mean ‘ _you are going to meet her’_ , Jack” his tone low, both serious and worried.

“She _saw_ me, Nick. No one has seen me before. I couldn’t even enjoy it. But the fact is she saw me and she nearly killed me with a spear she made when she realized someone was in her room.”

North rolled his shoulders back, and his face became contemplative, brushing his fingers through his long beard. Perhaps…. _perhaps_ …. This was a good thing.

“I’m going to send Bunny with you.” Jack made to interrupt, though north cut him off before jack could even start. “Just Incase there’s more than you and Queen Elsa can handle on your own.”

Jack mulled it over and nodded. Seemed like a good idea in theory. “Ok fine. Tell him l’ll meet him there an hour before sunset.”

Jack flew off. Maybe this would be good for Jack. He called Bunny in, to see if there was a possibility of his idea working.

——/\——/\——

Even though they said they would meet at sunset, Jack ended up at the woods of her property, and started looking around for anything odd. He saw a cobalt blue woolen cloak hanging on a tree limb, and a note pinned to it,

_ Your cloak looks like it’s seen better days. _

_ Maybe this will keep you warmer.  _

_ Or you’re like me and the cold doesn’t bother you, _

_ Either way think of it as a thank you gift for chasing away my nightmares. _

__

_ Sincerely, _

_ Queen Elsa of Arendelle _

Jack was surprised. He never would have guessed that someone whom he had only just met for maybe ten minutes would give him a gift like this. It was a fine wool cloak, with a silver clasp and silver embroidered filigree and snowflakes down the hem. Unfortunately, the old deer skin cloak he had since who knows when, tie was so knotted it’s like it melted together. With a good yank, it came off. Though it left some irritation on his neck, he set the old cloak down and tried on the new one.

He wasn’t used to the weight, but it was warmer than the old deerskin. Sure the cold didn’t bother him, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be cold all the time. With a soft smile he figured he would come and get the relic later.

He started towards the stables, when he heard voices.

“Olaf, you can’t just bring baby animals home as pets just because they are alone.” Elsa said, as a strawberry blonde borderline redhead followed behind with an amused grin.

“But, Elsa, listen, the little foal was shivering it was so cold, and it was a little glitter pony!!” That made both women stop. Jack nearly tripped over his feet. Glitter pony? What the hell?

Elsa and the other woman glance at each other. “What color glitter, Olaf?”

“Almost black.” Olaf replied without missing a beat as they walked into the stall and saw a sparkling slate grey horse the size of a yearling, made of sand, she then whispered to The other woman.

“Hey, Anna, remember that far fetched story last night about the black sand horse, the man and the ice?” As jack walked into the stable as Olaf greeted “Dreamer” the Nightmare apparently.

Anna, looks really confused. “Olaf. There is nothing there.” Though she shivered as she walked through Jack, “and I told you it was a really messed up lucid nightmare Elsa.”

“Well, I guess it’s the magic, that does it.” Jack said deadpan, as Olaf looked shocked.

“Anna! You can’t just walk through ghosts! It’s rude.” All three of them just looked at the tiny snowman. “What?”

Anna just shook her head. “Olaf, nothing is there, look you can keep the invisible glitter horse. I’m going inside.”

“Woah, she’s irritable.” Jack blinked unsure of what was going on. Elsa sighed as she looked towards her sisters retreating figure.

“It’s because her boyfriend is out on the northern glaciers overseeing those collecting ice to see what reforms need to happen where. So he’s gone weeks at a time.” Elsa explained. ‘ _Though I’m going to make sure she has some extra chocolate later._ ’

“She’s not getting her warm hugs as much as she wants right now.” The snowman turned to Jack, “I apologize for being rude. Hi I’m Olaf, I like warm hugs!”

Amused he glanced to Elsa. “Hi Olaf, I’m Jack, I cant give you a warm hug but I can give you a cold one.”

Olaf just shrugged it off and came in for a hug anyway. “You’re temperature may not be warm but your feelings are still warm to me.”

Jack was floored by the comment and looked up at the Ice Queen, who shrugged. “Jack is this the Nightmare, that you saw in my room?”

“Nightmare?” Olaf asked.

“A nightmare is the product of a Nightmare,” Jack nodded to the little slate foal in the paddock. though this one seemed a bit more fluid and grey, “feeding on your dreams. And no, Your Majesty. This one is much smaller. A baby, and there’s these little white specks, almost like it’s not a full Nightmare. It’s something I haven’t seen before.”

“So there’s another one out there?” Elsa questioned, Jack only nodded. His eyebrow rose when the little foal came up to him wanting affection.

“Since no one but us can see him, I’m going to enlist a friend of mine who isn’t busy with the upcoming holiday season, to keep an eye on him.” Amused that the creature was enjoying a scratch behind the ears. “Though, Olaf, if Dreamer is causing issues and causing people to have really bad dreams we have to take her away.” Jack really didn’t want to upset the snowman. He was like a child, and no child likes when their beloved pet is taken away.

“I understand. I hope it’s not Dreamer though.” Olaf felt downtrodden but he really did understand.

Jack turned to Elsa. “I’ll be back tonight.”

—-\/——-\/

“It’s not funny, Aster!” Jack groaned, as his large friend laughed so hard, that he has to support himself on the stable wall.

The little foal was surprisingly asleep, in a dark shadowy corner. Where he couldn’t see into the night before.

“Yes it is mate,” as the tall human sized rabbit managed to catch his breath. “You being whipped by a pretty blonde, and her snowman childe, about keeping a Nightmare.” He hopped into the stall and finally took a good look at the baby. “Though now really looking at it, this one is really strange. Alright I’ll keep an eye on the little blighter. Though if it causes any trouble…” the Bunny left the threat hang.

“Believe me I know. And Olaf knows.” Aster nodded. With that said Jack left the stable.

He found Elsa’s room easily. A note tucked into the windowsill. The woman no where in sight.

_Feel free to come on in._

_I have a few things to take care of before bed,_

_There is a steaming mug of cocoa if you want it._

_Elsa_

Jack, picked up the mug and took a sip. He didn’t think he ever had hot chocolate before. Something told him it was a luxury drink, that people like who he was before, couldn’t drink it. It was warm, and soothing, like all his stress melts away in one sip. He actually sat down in a chair for once and enjoyed the drink.

As he finished the last of his drink, Elsa’s door opened. She walked in with a sigh, and Anna following behind. While Elsa has her hair in the same dose braid as the last few times he’s seen her, her sister on the other hand looked more upbeat than the previous day, her hair half down with her bangs braided back to keep them out of her face.

“Anna, I’m glad that you’re glad that Kristoff is back, but keep in mind he still has to write up those reports for me so we can get those reforms done. We _can’t_ keep loosing men to the glacier.” Anna pouted.

“Give him a couple days to decompress. That doesn’t mean you can’t see him or anything. Just don’t take up all his time.” Elsa explained softly as she placed her hand on Anna’s shoulder. “No go get ready for bed. We will greet his caravan tomorrow morning.” The redhead fluttered out of the room in a ball of exuberance.

“I think she can give Tooth a run for her money…” Jack muttered when the door closed. Elsa startled.

“Oh you’re here?” She spoke, then blushed a bit. “I mean of course you’re here, why wouldn’t you be, you said….I’m gonna stop now,” she sat down in the edge of her bed and put her face in her hands.

She was wearing a pearl pink long sleeved dress of velvet, iridescent kitten heels on her feet.

“Tell you what. Get ready for bed, get some sleep, and I’ll start patrolling. It won’t come while you’re awake, and thanks for the hot chocolate...” He set the mug on the table, not aware that he left some frost in his wake. Without realizing what he was doing he placed a light kiss at her temple, leaving a white snowflake mark on her skin. Elsa quickly turned to face Jack. Both faces flushed.

He coughed and backed away quickly once he realized what he had done. “I’m, I’m gonna go-“ he quickly left the room leaping through the open window.

He stopped by the stable where, Aster was waiving him down.

“I don’t think this little thing is the culprit.” The rabbit said as he lead Jack into the stable.

“Why do you say….that…” Jack started to ask when he saw the moonlight hit the little goal. The black was receding on the foal, his pigmentation was getting lighter. And it wasn’t escaping. He filled with dread. “I gotta get back, it’s still here.”

The bunny nodded. “Good luck.”

——-/——-/

Jack hastily made his way to Elsa’s room. She was tossing and turning the Nightmare nowhere to be found.

“I’ll be back, Elsa”, he looked in all the windows of that wing of the palace. Anna was also having a Nightmare, continuing on from his search he found servants in their quarters tossing and turning and a blonde man in a separate wing with blonde hair shoot up from his bed. Panting.

He looked around his room. “That was no ordinary nightmare.” His gaze paused on Jack. The big, blonde man opened his window to the chilly night. “Can I help you.”

Jack looked startled. “Ok first Her Majesty can see me but her younger sister can’t despite the Queen having magic, and now you can see me. It’s been a odd week.” The big man rose an eye brow.

“Listen spirit, if you’re causing these dreams…”

“Name is Jack Frost.” That caused the man to stop.

“The Winter Spirit of Fun?” The man nodding accepting Jack’s word. “Name’s Kristoff. Now why are you here? The Autumn Harvest festival isn’t until next week. And you usually respect that at least. Can’t say the same for the spring equinox.” Kristoff smirked.

Jack grinned, he was going to like this guy already. “There’s a very powerful stray Nightmare in the area,” Kristoff groaned. His family hated fending those off, “I guess you already know what they are,”

“How powerful?” The big muscular man asked.

“Everyone in the castle.” That caused kristoff to pause. “I’m going to go back to Elsa’s room and see if it’s lurking around there from the inside.”

Kristoff nodded. “It’s probably near there anyway. Elsa has enough personal experiences to feed several Nightmares.” Kristoff took a breath. “Sad to say there is nothing I can do.”

Jack nodded and took off back towards Elsa’s rooms. He phased through the door, and sure enough the woman was having another dream. This time there was a blizzard showing above her head.

Her being chased through woods, crossbows and muskets being shot at her.

_“No I am not a monster”_ Jack’s heart broke.

One last shot from a crossbow, hit the blizzard Elsa in the heart and she woke up, sending more ice across the room like the night before. Then he saw the Nightmare.

He shot a blast of frost overtop Elsa, who’s eyes went wide, following the ice she also saw the demonic horse.

Deciding she has had enough being the damsel in destress, she added her ice to the mix.

With no where to run this time, the Nightmare succumbed to the ice and froze into a terrifying statue.

With the danger indisposed in a frozen hell, Jack ran to Elsa and hugged her close. Not caring about the propriety of it all. “Elsa, you are not a monster. No more of a monster than I am.”

The Queen held the spirit of fun close, until she had calmed down, when she finally leaned back with a blush, “thank you, Jack. For everything.”

Jack scratched the back of his head. “No problem, really.” He looked at the terrifying ice carving, “I’m going to let Kristoff know that the danger has passed.”

Elsa blinked in surprise. “He saw you?”

“Yup,” he popped the “P”.

“Huh, somehow I’m not surprised. I am surprised that Anna couldn’t.” Jack just shrugged at her comment. “Ok I’ll, be here when you get back.”

Jack quickly zipped back to Kristoff and gave the man an all clear. “Oh, hey, Kristoff?”

The blonde man turned. “What’s up?”

“How, why can you see me, but, Anna can’t?”

Kristoff sighed, as if he was expecting that question. “My mother was supposedly, from a Northuldra tribe, my father was not, and that was frowned upon. So she gave me up with a reindeer companion. My father raised me as well as a single father can as a harvester.” He started, sitting down on one of the plush chairs in the hall, “One night, there was an accident, and he fell through the ice. He never came back up. So not knowing what to do I followed the other harvesters. They didn’t care as long as I pulled my weight and fed my self and Sven.” He squeezed his eyes shut as he fought back the memories. “One night I saw the late King and Queen racing through the forest at night with a trail of frost behind them. It was the accident that ultimately lead to the summer blizzard that happened a little over three years ago.” He took a breath it wasn’t his place to tell the sisters’ secrets.

“Long story short, the rock trolls that they took Anna to for help, took me in, no questions asked. I still worked the ice harvest but then I actually had a home to return to.”

“So you can see me because you grew up with magic.” Jack summed up.

“Exactly. Oh and keep an eye on Elsa. Something is coming. I don’t know what but the ambient magic is making me jittery.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” With they the men took their leave, and Jack once again returned to Elsa’s room.

Before phasing through the door, he politely knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Jack phased through. In a velvet, negligee and silk night robe, that caused Jack the gulp.

“We need to get this _thing_ out of here.” She said. Tone flat, and a stiff stance meant something else happened.

“What happened.” He asked.

“It tried to break free.” Her hand glowing as she pulsed more power into the ice surrounding the horse.

“I can help with that, loosen it from the floor and meet me by the stables.” She did as asked and, went to quickly change and Jack maneuvered the frozen terror.

As he finally reached the stable with it, Elsa ran up to him. “Bunny! A frozen Nightmare needs transport for disposal!” He called out. The Queen’s eyebrow lifted, not that he saw it, then the second joined it and her mouth dropped. There was a six foot tall, grey, stripped, rabbit with a leather bag tied round his shoulder and on to his back.

“So this is the culprit, ey?” He eyed the frozen Nightmare.

“Yes and it escaped once already, so I had to douse him in permafrost.” The bunny nodded and tapped his foot, creating a large hole.

“Well, I will take care of him. Off I go, your turn to figure out the foal.”

The bunny and Nightmare disappeared down the rabbit hole. Jack nudged Elsa, she blinked herself out of the shock. “Did that just happen?”

“Yes.” He responded. “Now let’s see what we can do about Dreamer.”

They are entered the stables. Dreamer happily trotted up to them with a whinny. When Elsa touched her with her hand. Her magic reached out and started to turn the black sand into frozen white ice crystals. Soon the foal shook itself and all the black sand fell to the ground. Which Elsa gathers into an ice ball and handed it to Jack.

“I don’t think it was pure Nightmare.” He started petting the little horse. The pearl white crystal granules felt like the sand from Sandy, and he started having visions while touching the sand. He was awake though. He shook his head, to clear the fog.

“Day dreams.” He said, looking up at Elsa. “She produces day dreams.” 

“So, Olaf can keep her.” Elsa asked.

“I’d say so. But that means I have to leave and give my report.” He took Elsa’s wrist, and kissed the inside.

Elsa’s breath caught, and her cheeks pinked. “Will I see you again?”

“Yes, but I have to go.”

“I’ll tell Olaf, don’t worry.”

And off Jack flew.

As Elsa snuggled back into her blankets, admins started to doze off.

**_Ahhh-ah- Ahhhah_** the ethereal voice rang through the night again.

Her eyes opened and groaned. “I’ll deal with it later.” And she drifted off to sleep.

Fin.


End file.
